great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 1: The Genin Of The Hidden Leaf
Hokage (DREAM ABOUT EVENTS THAT OCCURED 2 MONTHS AGO) " Thank you everyone for coming. Today is both a sad and good day in the Hidden Leaf Village. As you know, Yuna has passed away due to natural causes (Heart Attack). Thus, the search for the 4th Hokage began. After 3 weeks of council meetings with the elders, We have finally found him. The Hidden Leaf Village, please welcome your 4th Hokage; Shane Senju!!!!" Echoed the elders from the top of the Hokage building. Shane lightly peaked over the edge of the building seeing the large crowd of people scream, shout, and cry in a mixed cluster of sounds. " Thank you, I will be the best Hokage i can be "shouted Shane as he arch his right hand up wards before forming his hand into a thumbs up to the crowd) (Dream Over, Shane Wakes UP) A new day has welcomed itself to the Village Hidden In The Leafs.The morning sun graciously shined down upon the village supplying it's daily dose of sun rays to the needed plants and tress positioned all around in the Hidden Leaf in a unpredictable pattern. The Village was semi active at this moment due to it being 5 AM in the morning.It seemed to be more quiet than usual as the only people that seemed to be awake at this current moment were Shop Owners, Jonin, Academy Teachers, or Simple Villagers that had a set motive to accomplish this very day. The winds breeze was low, but powerful enough that day to lift up a fallen leaf and carry it a great distance than where it was originally positioned at to begin with. The temperature was a warm 75 degrees Fahrenheit. This meant the dawning of light, sleeveless, and comfy attire for all in the village (Villager to Shinobi). Shane Senju released acalming sigh as his body laid upon his bed face down (where his face is forced into his pillow) and his body straight out to which, his right arm hangs of slightly from the edge of the bed and his toes curling around the very edge of it. "Waking up this early every day is going to eventually kill me" stated Shane with a hesitant, but sturdy tone within his words. Shane would firmly place the left palm of his hand onto the bed abling himself to push off after applying some amount of force against the solid object. This in turn, would set Shane upon his knees, but also slightly alter his movements to keep himself balanced. Alas, it was to late as Shane fell off the bed and onto the floor causing his body to form itself in a crunched up and awkward position. His face emitted a aggravated facial expression that reflected over the current event that took place. "What a way to start off the day" proclaimed Shane as he readjusted his formation and helped himself to his feet. The room was lightly lit due to the 2 windows panels located to the far right wall that looked down upon the Village Hidden In The Leaf. The rest of the room though, was crowded with multiple open scrolls that had its full length rolled out upon the solid oak floor. The contents of the scrolls varied from clan history, jutsus, to even seals. Three thick and empty cups of instant ramen litter the desk counter that was located upon the upper right corner. The rest of the room contained a fridge, kitchen, table, and a small bathroom (Shower, Toilet). Shane softly made his way to the left of his desk where his Hokage Outfit was nicely hanged upon a close hanger that was resting along the wall. The Hokage outfit was a solid white throw over jacket (like Minato had). The back of the jacket contained blue letters working it's way down the middle. The letters come together to say (4th Hokage) with it's beautiful Japanese style handwriting and it's shiny metallic gloss. Shane never is seen wearing the Hokage hat for the sole reason that he thinks that makes him stand out from his peers. Shane tries his best to be normal like everyone else in the village even though, he's Hokage. Shane fixated his attention back to the desk where the Info Sheets of the new Genin of the Hidden Leaf were neatly stacked upon it's rough surface. These info sheets detailed great information on all Genin they have atm as the info dabbed in their weakness,strength, chakra element, unique skills, age, gender, clan, and so on and so fourth. A cheerful smile quickly overcame the Hokage knowing the next generation of ninjas are in good hands. " I guess it's time to choose" chuckled Shane as he went through the info sheet one by one with a pencil firmly positioned in his right hand to record his thoughts and finalize it. 3 hours passed making the time 8 am in the morning. Shane lightly glazed through his finalized set of teams before reading them off out loud to himself. Team One LEADER: Kane Rinha (Kane Tsumi) Kurisutaru Kaiiaki Kenji Uchiha Hachurui Ryota Team Two LEADER: Suki Uchiha Senju Levii Kenji Mezi Kisha Hachurui Team 3- Hyuuga Shinn Takashii Aqua Haruno Koshiko Hyuuga Emiko The room went quiet after the final name was spoken out loud. The words bounced off the walls causing a slight echo to occur ever so often within the room. Shane seemingly dropped the pencil back upon the desk (where it laid at the very start before hand). All of a sudden, a thick, puffy, and concentrated amount of smoke engulfed the perimeter of his decent size room. In the middle stood a decent size man with a monkey style anbu mask that hid his facial features. "What a way to make a entrance. Just so happen to cover my room in smoke, good job" proclaimed Shane with a sense of anger in his tone. " I'm very sorry sir, but we need the list for the new Genin teams" replied the single male Anbu. "Very well" Shane laughed as he lightly folded the paper in half and handed the paper to him with ease. "Thank you sir" said the Anbu before leaving the room like how he joined it....... filling his room with more smoke. ".....Really?" questioned Shane as he sighed once again. "These Genins lifes are about to change. I wish them the best of luck. This is the Hidden Leaf and their journey is about to begin